1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to measurement programs, and more particularly to a computing device for generating a measurement program of a product, and a method for generating a measurement program of a product using the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Image measurement machines (IMMs) are widely used in industry to measure manufactured parts. Measurements of an image of a manufactured part can determine if the manufactured part meets design specifications, so as to provide information for improvements in process control. Editing of measurement programs of IMMs can be a bottleneck in the manufacturing process. In order to edit a measurement program, a measuring process of the IMM needs to be recorded, and a designer needs to edit the measurement program according to the measuring process. To edit the measurement program, the designer must be experienced in editing measurement programs, and must do the editing and programming with design drawings of the manufactured part at hand. In the design drawings, an overlap of two feature elements may be shown. In such case, the overlap may contribute to the designer confusing the two feature elements; and when this happens, the editing and programming may be erroneous. Therefore, an improved system and method addressing the aforementioned issues are desired.